onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Forbidden Fortress
Forbidden Fortress Status: Currently Existing Owner: Maleficent First Appearance: The Thing You Love Most Latest Appearance: Enter the Dragon The Forbidden Fortress is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the second episode of Season 1 of Once Upon a Time. The Forbidden Fortress is based on the Forbidden Mountain from the Disney film Sleeping Beauty. Plot 'Before First Curse' Home to Maleficent and her black unicorn, the Forbidden Fortress rests on top of the Forbidden Mountain in the Enchanted Forest. In his ploy to obtain a curse from the Bald Mountain, Rumplestiltskin knows he cannot do it alone, as there are three great obstacles inside, and the sought after object is guarded by the Chernabog. Sending invitations to Cruella De Vil and Ursula, he asks them to meet at the Forbidden Fortress. Once there, the women crash with Maleficent, who is upset that strangers are in her home. Revealing himself as the invitation sender, he proposes the three women help him gain the curse so each can have happy endings they would otherwise not get as villains. Although his words sound promising, Rumplestiltskin intends to let the Chernabog devour them after he gains the curse for himself. The trio eventually agree and set out with him to Bald Mountain. At one time, Robin Hood and his men invade the fortress while Maleficent is away in order to steal gold for poor villages. Among them, a young man named Will Scarlet manages to get a treasure unbeknownst to the others. When Maleficent notices the object missing, she makes a threat upon the thieves of the consequences, but Will escapes from the Enchanted Forest. On a mission per a deal made with Rumplestiltskin, Prince Charming heads to the Forbidden Fortress to place a true love potion inside a beast. Inside the castle, Maleficent climbs some steps before sitting on her throne, to which Prince Charming ambushes her at sword-point. When he demands to know where the beast is, she magically throws him several feet away. After admitting she is the beast, Maleficent transforms into a dragon and chases the prince around the room. While hiding behind a pillar, Prince Charming notices there is a flap behind her ear and decides he must put the potion in it. Alerted by his shouts, she begins pursuing him. At one point, Prince Charming hops onto her neck and he tosses the potion into her ear flap. In agitation, Maleficent shakes him off, although he quickly avoids her fire breath by jumping out a window and into the sea. As Prince Charming surfaces above water, he looks up to see Maleficent angrily spouting another stream of fire out the window. Later, The Evil Queen visits Maleficent to take back the Dark Curse, which she previously traded for the sleeping curse. The two battle and The Evil Queen wins; taking back the scroll containing the curse. Inhabitants *Maleficent Visitors *Cruella De Vil *The Evil Queen *Little John *Prince Charming *Robin Hood *Rumplestiltskin *Ursula *Will Scarlet Trivia On Screen Notes= *The Forbidden Fortress is located at the top of the Forbidden Mountain. |-|Production Notes= *The establishing shot of the Forbidden Fortress in "Darkness on the Edge of Town" is stock footage from "The Thing You Love Most", but with a different color hue, and without The Evil Queen's carriage.